Standing Tall!
by James'princess
Summary: 18 year old Jo Taylor has committed herself body and soul to her long-term relationship with the famous hockey captain Kendall Knight! Everything looks perfect but what happens when there is more than meets the eye? Will James Diamond, a charming 20 year old guy, achieve to teach her that we should not rely our hapiness on the others but it's up to us?


_Life is like a boat trip! There are those beautiful lull days that you enjoy your journey while you feel the breeze messing with your hair and sense this characteristic smell the sea has, as you believe that everything goes right and the felicity is here to stay forever with you, like you hold on happiness in your two hands. Unfortunately, nothing lasts forever and by the time you enjoy what life gives you lavishly, a '' storm'' happens and overbalances everything. Your ship, as your life, has heavy seas to face up to and you have to work through those vicissitudes as a good and wise captain, you HAVE to manage to keep your life boat on the surface with, as far as possible, fewer losses! Some, lucky ones, start their life trip with an exquisite weather and maybe during the journey will encounter bad times, or maybe not. Some others, less fortunate than the priors, will face many hurdles that, allied with the experience, will learn how to get them over! Anyhow, what we all should remember is that: it doesn't matter the destination but how much do you enjoy this goddamn trip which called life_

Jo lifted her eyes up from the red book she was reading for the past 2 hours to the window which was straight across her bed! She was staring at sun rays which were spreading through the white curtains and scattering on her old, wooden desk. After the fact, she focused her attention to the ceiling, observing the frayed dye, trying to remember the last time they painted it! She let a heavy sight out; everything seemed confused and blurred. Lost into a maze who led to nowhere, into a chaos made of thoughts, duties and feelings which was trying to figure out even if it seemed impossible! The book she had just started reading was really thought-provoking! She had come to a conclusion that her life trip even if in the past was full with trials and tribulations, was a peace one. But she was wondering, how long this gonna last?

Dismissing these thoughts from her mind, the blonde girl leant her book up to her desk, folding the corner of the page she was reading to make sure she would remember where she was and head to the window. She opened the curtains and the daylight spread through her room, making her golden brown hair look stunning blonde!

It was one of those summer mornings (last school week ) that every teen was spending on a beach or a pool with friends! An admittedly beautiful day that inspired you to hang out! Jo had no plans. She was waiting her boyfriend to call her up as he had promised but he disappointed her once again. It was their one year anniversary; they started dating a year ago when he asked her to be his girlfriend on the bonfire, in front of everyone who was sitting in on! She challenged a few seconds before accept ( actually she screamed) as she had never a previous experience with the boys.

Jo missed those days so much, when the two of them used to hang out, have fun, play like kids or watch movies together… Being absolutely in love! Since Kendall achieved to become a hockey captain everything changed completely for their lovely relationship. His priority was hockey and only hockey! Whenever they were meeting up the only thing he wanted was to get her laid and maybe cuddle with her afterwards and have a word with( if he wasn't too tired of course).

Sometimes, the two of them were hanging out with Kendall's new famous friends. All those boys and the girls were considered as school's elite but to her they were just unimportant idiots! She didn't like their company but because of this new circle her boyfriend was involved as a hockey captain she often had to put up with all of them! Those guys were stuck up, obviously shallow people and so serious that they were boring Jo to tears! Anyhow, she was madly in love with Kendall and she couldn't imagine her life without him, he had helped her without really knowing how much! If he and Camille, her best friend, weren't next to her, she would probably be a depressed creature with no life. The lack of her mother (she had died when Jo was only 2 years old) and her father's disinterest were reasons enough to make her downbeat! That's why she was grateful for having Kendall and Camille into her life.

Rubbing her eyes she turned her back on the window, staring at the sun for that long had influenced her sight and looked for something to do, to kill her time! She jumped on her bed, grabbed her beloved guitar and started clawing its strings, observing them pulsing again and again, making some not actually pleasant sound when she heard a knock on her door! Jo rolled her eyes; the last thing she wanted now was a chit chat with her father which would turn into a fight as always! Hearing her friend's voice asking for permission to come in, she put a bright smile on her face

''Hey there!'' Camille, always happy and looking cute into her pink dress walked in.

''Hey!'' Jo replied and put her guitar away

''Why are you here? You should be with Knight, celebrating somewhere your cute –that makes all of us want to vomit- one year relationship, you know?'' she asked immediately before plopping down next to the blondie

''I am fine thanks!'' Jo answered ironically, trying to cover her sadness with humor! It didn't work though

''So you guys gonna hang out tonight? Are you gonna sleep over his place? What are you gonna wear?'' her questions were coming one after the other

''Woah woah, are we gonna play 10 questions or what?'' Jo licked her lips, softly grabbed her guitar again and started clawing the strings again, this time with more tension. Camille was observing her friend playing with the strings nervously and got the picture. Something was wrong and she was sensing it!

''What happened…?'' the soft tone in Camille's voice brought tears to the girl's eyes

''He didn't call me…'' she admitted and looked at Camille. The last one, let a heavy sigh out before ask

''He said he would?'' her bestie nodded and started clawing her damn guitar again before Camille grab her hand ''Please stop that and explain me what happened instead!''

''I have nothing to explain Camille! Last night he said he would call me today at 11 and 30 and now 3 hours later I am still here waiting like an idiot!'' her facial expression was making clear she was more sad than angry, she was feeling like her lover had let her down once again. Camille lifted a hand and capped Jo's jaw, forcing her to face the brunette.

''Look at me! He doesn't deserve it Jo! He's an asshole! You should have dumped him since he joined the fucking hockey team!'' Jo's eyes snapped, she had never heard Camille saying a bad thing about Kendall! She was always keeping a distance, never expressing her opinion about her best friend's -since they were toddlers- boyfriend and it was a huge surprise she did it now

''Camille do you know what you just said?'' she asked and swallowed, touching the hand which was laying on her jaw. Camille moved her hand back to her hair, tucking some behind her ear

''Of course I do! He's making you suffer, obligating you ''have fun'' with his boring new friends, he neglects you for the fucking hockey and now what? HE FORGETS to call you for a 5th time! That's enough!'' Jo looked down, feeling her cheeks blushing! She was feeling so embarrassed, Camille was right but somehow it was her own fault that she was still tolerating this situation

''You're right.'', she whispered along with tears ''but I love him!'' This scene broke Camille's heart, she immediately hugged her friend tight, letting her rest her blond head on her shoulder, cry along and get everything she was feeling off her chest! She caressed Jo's head tenderly, intertwining her long fingers with her blonde hair and playing with it.

''Sshh everything will be alright! I promise….'' The buzz on Jo's phone interrupted their moment, Jo cocked her head before looking at the screen..._Kendall is calling _she read and keep staring at the screen

''it's him..'' she snorted and wiped away some tears from her eyes before announce ''I am not gonna answer!''

''Pick it up Jo and give him a good telling-off.'' Jo was still gazing at her i-phone's screen, thinking what she should do 'till her phone stopped buzzing! ''You should have picked it up! No you missed a chance to finally give him hell'' Jo clenched her jaw and she was about to reply but her phone started buzzing again

''What do you want?'' she asked sharply looking at Camille looking for some power to continue be tough

''Baby I am sorry I had to…'' Kendall sounded exhausted, he was panting now and then

''I don't care you should have called me! You promised!'' Jo snapped back aggressively and bit her bottom lip, waiting for his answer

''I know, I know but I was really busy!''he defended himself with a lame excuse

''Let me guess…HOCKEY?'' was her answer, more like an ironic question with a dig! Camille couldn't help but smile.

''with your present Jo! Like today before one year you became my girlfriend, remember?'' his sweet and soft voice caressed his girlfriend's ears

''You bought me a present?'' she asked, hushed tone this time lip smile formed in her face

''No I MADE you a present! But why this attitude, huh? And why did you refer to hockey? Do you insinuate that I neglect you for hockey Jo?'' now he sounded the offended one, she could understand it from the way he was speaking.

''I am sorry babe! I just cannot control my anger sometimes! Forgive me!'' Jo witnessed Camille rolling her eyes, hearing her friend apologizing instead of being mad burned her up. But Jo couldn't help it, this guy meant the world to her and he always got the power to won her out! Of course she had no idea...

''It's ok! But you hurted me just thinking that I love hockey more than you. How could I love a sport more than my lovely girlfriend, huh? Tell me!'' the boy kept nagging for some minutes and Jo continued apologizing 'till he felt highly satisfied and hang up!

''We gonna meet up tonight at 9! He said he made me a present! Cannot wait to find out what it is! Camille what should I wear? I wanna look stunning tonight, you know? Oh man, dress or shorts? Should I straight or curly my hair? Pink or red lipstick? Ohhh so many dilemmas!'' now she was the one who was asking questions like insane. She got up on her feet, opened her closet and started looking for what she should wear in her date with Knight

''Whatever you gonna wear, you will look fantastic! I should get going, I have to do…stuff!'' Camille, obviously sorrowful got up too! Jo had no idea why her friend suddenly darkened, she supposed it was because she had to do something unpleasant or whatever but didn't dare to ask

'' You okay hun?'' she asked and casted an eye over the skinny girl

''Yeah I am fine!'' Camille faked a smile before open the door ''See ya tomorrow at school...! Ha-have…f-fun with Kendall tonight!''

''Thanks! You da best. '' Jo grinned happily before turn her attention back to her closet, busy about what she should wear! When Camille closed the door, she stopped for a moment, leant her elbow against the closet's door and scratched her head! She spent some moments wondering why her best friend suddenly acted that weird! If only she knew….

* * *

As Camille reached her car, she pulled her phone out of her small black purse and typed Kendall's number! ''Babe wassup…?'' hearing the blonde dude calling her how he called her best friend a few minutes ago get her even more mad!

''It's over!'' she said coldly, shutting her car's door swat and without waiting the boy's answer hanged up. It didn't take a few seconds when Kendall called her again. She rolled her eyes before answer ''Are you deaf or what?''

''What happened?'' the boy sounded anxious like hell and she felt so pleased about it. She wanted to get him worried, she desired it!

''Like you don't know…'' she shook her head, voice still wooden

''I know I promised you but I cannot break her heart today! You know one year ago we…'' he heard Camille's voice cutting him off

''I know but you promised…'' her voice broke while she pronounced the word ''promised''…he had given her a lot of promises but he almost never kept his word towards her! Jo…Jo was always more important! ALWAYS!

Kendall sighed heavily before reply ''Camille babe, please understand me! Patience is a value, you know? Just give me a few days…'' she shook her head absolutely frustrated and shrugged

''It's over Kendall! I am gonna move on! I AM SICK AND TIRED of this shit! You don't understand me! You never did! You have no idea how much I desire to hang out with my boyfriend freely not hiding into his place after his dates with his so-called beloved stupid girlfriend and my ''best'' friend! I wanna scream to the world I am in love, not cover my emotions up behind a fake smile and flirting with some nerds like Mitchell! Understand? YOU had the perfect chance! And what did you do? Tossed it in the trash! I am done and yeah it's over this time! I mean it. '' she blinked a few times before feel her tears roll down her cheeks! She moved her free hand to her hair, feeling the anger calming down second by second

''You have every right to be mad at me! I am an awful person, I know! But I love you so much not Jo hear me? YOU! Neither Jo nor any other chick but you!I am just too chicken to dumb her, no feelings just fear of her reaction!''

''But you are not chicken to bang her, right? Of course not!'' Camille giggled nervously, making Kendall feel offended

''Camille I swear, gimme two days and Jo will be past!''

''Fuck you! This is your buzz word since we got together, which means 6 freaking months! You will ditch that slut today or you lost me! It's either me or her. End of story!'' Camille relentless yelled her last sentence and hanged up, this time turning her phone off! Staring in her reflection in the mirror, she wiped away her tears and the mascara which had rolled her cheeks with a tissue and laid her head back to the seat, waiting 'till she would pull herself together and be able to start driving again.


End file.
